Of Masks and Moonlight
by abeautifulvice
Summary: It all begins on a moonlit night, when Zuko once again takes on his Blue Spirit persona to hopefully catch a glimpse of Katara. Katara and Zuko get caught up in a whirlwind of intrigue and infatuation, as they're reminded of a thing called destiny.
1. Chapter 1: Zuko

He had done this a million times before yet this time, he couldn't quite silence the thundering of his heart beneath his black clothes. Silently, he prayed that the sound of his heart drumming against his ribcage wouldn't betray him this time. The warm, still night fell all around him, smelling of stars and earthy grass. During his exile, he had grown to appreciate these silent nights but he couldn't help the stray thoughts of home that came floating back to him on the occasional breeze. He pulled on the well-worn and familiar blue mask just as he had done a hundred times over, only this time he wasn't planning on running stealthily into the towns.

_I'll be back soon, Uncle_. He whispered.

Uncle Iroh snorted loudly in his sleep and rolled over.

He took this as a reply and ran quietly through the bushes and out into the night.

The first time he had donned the mask and the dark clothes was like a baptism of sorts for the exile prince. He was no longer Fire Nation Prince Zuko, nor was he the lowly refugee Lee traveling away from his demons and his troubled past life, but instead he became the physical manifestation of a legend; a living spirit who chose to haunt those around him. During the days, when he and his Uncle wandered around towns in search of food and a few copper coins here and there, he heard the townspeople whisper fearfully and excitedly about the Blue Spirit. He had been there last night, they said. I saw him with my own eyes! Others said. But only Zuko knew the truth, which he guarded loyally. But he could barely suppress a smug smile when he heard the fear and awe dripping from their voices.

This time, he left his swords back at the campsite. He wouldn't need them. He skillfully dodged trees and bushes without disturbing a single branch.

_I know they're around here somewhere_. He thought to himself.

And he pressed forward into the night, searching and searching.

Zuko peered behind a large tree and was greeted by the loud snores of the Avatar's Earthbender, and the Waterbender's oafish brother. Aang lay curled up in the saddle of his large, white bison with Momo fast asleep on his stomach while the Watertribe oaf lay in a puddle of his own spit, clearly not bothered by it at all. The Earthbender, Toph lay under a tent of earth, her dirt-crusted feet sticking out from the opening. From his hiding place, Zuko searched around their camp until he found what he was looking for.

Next to the dying embers of their campfire, he found her. She slept peacefully on her side, with her long brown locks fanned out all around her. Her choker gleamed in the dying firelight, and on her face she wore a look of peace and utter contentment. Behind the mask, Zuko closed his eyes reverently at the sight of the earth-bound angel who lay before him. His heart began to race and thunder once more.

They first met at the South Pole, when Zuko had come to take the Avatar away. Then, he didn't think much of her since she was merely a peasant who was just trying to get in his way. Before he and his Uncle were deemed traitors, that had crossed paths many times and he was surprised at her fervor and her fighting ability. Except for his sister, he had never encountered such a strong-willed and fierce girl before. Especially one who could fight him without backing down. And ever since then, he couldn't get that stupid peasant girl off of his mind. Those large blue eyes haunted his dreams, and during his early morning meditations, her soft voice echoed in his ears. He wanted all those things for himself.

He had to have her, right then and there.

Zuko tiptoed silently to the spot where she lay, not quite sure of himself or what he would do next. But he just knew that he had to get closer somehow. The moon seemed to direct her gentle glow right on the body of the sleeping girl, softly illuminating the rise of her cheekbones, the curve of her lips. Thick, dark lashes fanned out onto her cheeks. A few stray locks of her curled gently towards her face, caressing it as a lover would. In a way Zuko would probably never be able to. He studied Katara's face, noted the smoothness and beauty of her dark skin. He inwardly mocked the Fire Nation women who felt that pale skin was more becoming, because at this moment, her dark tone made her seem regal and otherworldly. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her breast as he breathed, and he admired her long slender fingers.

He kneeled before her sleeping form as he would a shrine. But the more he lingered, the more temptation grew deep inside of him taking command of his thoughts. A riot of thoughts assaulted him and his heart continued to leap and bound inside his chest. He didn't want to have to leave her side already, but as he looked up to tne sky he saw the night slowly start to retreat and lighten to a deep blue. Morning would come soon and his Uncle would soon wake.

The threat of the breaking dawn weighing heavily upon him, Zuko knew that he had to leave now. Their destinies would resume in the morning; the Avatar and his friends would continue on in their journey and Zuko and his Uncle would have to continue on towards Ba Sing Se. Uncle had said something about finding work, but Zuko had balked at the idea of doing any sort of manual labor. He wasn't a peasant, he was royalty. But at this point, he decided, it wouldn't matter anymore. But before he straightened up to leave, he gathered all his resolve and slowly reached his hand out to touch Katara's cheek. Zuko held his breath and prayed for his heart to still, just for one second. What if she woke up? What if Aang, or Toph, or that oaf woke up to see him touching her? And he didn't even bother to bring his swords!

He was rewarded with the soft feel of her skin underneath his fingertips, and his heart seemed to explode with happiness and delight. Behind his blue mask, he couldn't help but smile as he gently ran his fingers down her cheek. Azula could've appeared out of nowhere and ended his life then and there, but he wouldn't care.

But at that moment, Katara stirred from her sleep.

_Oh no, this is it_... Zuko began to panic.

The sleeping goddess snapped open her eyes quickly, but no one was there. She heard the rustle and snap of leaves and twigs and the snores of her comrades.

"I must've been dreaming", she ruminated aloud.

But she could've sworn that she felt something..or someone touch her face.

_Nothing, it was nothing Katara. You're just being paranoid._

And on that note, she flopped back down to pick up where she left off.

Zuko dashed madly from their campsite in a desperate attempt to return before Uncle awoke. He cursed himself for his reckless actions. What was he thinking? He could've gotten caught and then what would he have done?

He ripped off the mask as he came upon his campsite, weary from his late-night foray into the forest but still wearing the remnants of a smile as he thought about the sleeping Waterbender.

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks. His mask clattered to the ground and he stood, rooted to the spot.

Uncle Iroh was awake, and smiling jovially as he sat next to a small fire with two steaming cups of tea sitting in front of him.

Zuko's eyes widened and he couldn't suppress the blush that was beginning to creep up from his neck.

"Nephew! How nice of you to join me for some tea. Perhaps you can fill me in on your little adventure?" his Uncle trilled, handing his stunned nephew a cup of green tea.


	2. Chapter 2: Katara

**Author's note: I really have to thank the lovely few of you who left such positive feedback regarding this fic and also extend thanks to those who subscribed to me. It really means a lot to me, honestly. I was really flattered that you all wanted me to continue this story and so I did. It took a few tries and a bit of frustration here and there but I finally wrote a chapter from Katara's POV that I really liked. I hope you all enjoy this one. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

That _feeling_ would mostly come during the darkest and loneliest part of the nights.

She would dream of ice and snow, when streaks of rainbow lights danced across the steely gray skies. And the nights would always be silent and still; the darkness punctuated by thousands upon thousands of dancing lights. She would first see it in the distance, then it eventually grew and grew and before she knew it, she would be standing on the threshold of her icy home. Katara dreamed mostly of her father's smile, of the distant echo of her mother's comforting laugh. But only briefly, until those sounds of magic disappeared and she was left alone with only the arctic wind whistling in her ears.

And that was usually when she felt it. The caress of faraway fingertips on her cheek. And in the dream, she closed her eyes to the touch and the iciness gripping her heart relaxed, banishing the chill from her body. She would reach up to meet those fingers but when she did that familiar touch was gone.

Katara would wake up, immersed in the sounds from her sleeping friends but still painfully aware of how far she was from home.

Though beautiful, this land was not hers. She still remembered when the novelty of the journey was new; her first ever glimpse of green trees and rolling brown hills filled her with awe and reverence but she was still scared, instantly missing the gentle thrum that the closeness of the sea had lent to her veins. But, she tried to remain strong because she had bigger issues to worry about. This feeling of displacement, Katara decided, was selfish and she had to do everything in her power to aid the Avatar in his journey. Yes, the Earth Kingdom was beautiful. But true beauty was watching the sea swallow the setting sun. True beauty was the fine powder of snow that blanketed everything in an immaculate white. True beauty was an existence unmarred by the horrors of war and greed; one without constant fear of the unknown, without the painful reminder of a life without her mother. One day she would rediscover that meaning once more.

They chose to sojourn at their current campsite, situated in a beautiful grove of tall trees, for another night.

Appa needed his rest, said Aang. We all need it before heading off again.

Sokka, annoyed because they chose to ignore his meticulous planning yet again, retired to his sleeping bag in a huff and within minutes, his anger was replaced by raucous snores. Toph retreated underneath her usual stone tent of earth. Katara could never quite feel comfortable underneath those, no matter how stable and sturdy they were. She felt too enclosed even though Toph chided her and said it was no different than sleeping in a stupid ice hut. Despite her shortsightedness, Katara admired Toph greatly for leaving behind life of comfort and privilege in favor of their life as rebels. The word 'hope' found the way to Katara's lips.

Before her, the fire hissed and popped, slowly breaking down to embers. But still, she poked at the charred wood that remained in the pit just to see the sparks glow and fly into the night. Katara just didn't feel like sleeping tonight, a mistake she would surely pay for once the morning comes but for some reason, she just didn't care. Random nighttime sounds melded together, formed a strange and unique chorus of croaks, groans, chirrups, and sighs. It became the background music of dreams, whatever they may be for the night. Katara absentmindedly stroked her wavy brow hair that she let down from her usual braid and loops. It floated freely around her face like a lavender scented cloud, cloaking her shoulders and ending at the middle of her back. She closed her eyes to the sounds trickling in around her, surrendering herself to the sweet stirrings bubbling inside of her. _That soft touch on her cheek…_

She missed that dream.

The hours flowed slowly as the night got darker and deeper yet Katara felt no signs of exhaustion or any desire to lie down. For some reason, her heart raced and she couldn't get her mind to slow no matter how hard she screwed her eyes shut and willed all the thoughts away.

There was a river nearby. _Maybe I could go bend for a bit.. that might calm me down._

Katara navigated her way through the forest towards the sound of the babbling water that grew louder and louder with each step until she reached her destination – a decent sized river hidden between the trees. She was sure that if she followed it long enough, it would eventually take her to the sea. The calm face of the river happily reflected the face of the moon, and for a second she could've sworn she saw Yue's peaceful smile stretch across the water. A sudden feeling of warmth and tranquility overcame Katara who, without much of a second thought, tore out of her outer clothes and jumped into the brisk water that awaited her. She was made whole again, even if only for a moment.

Her heart beat with new life. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she splashed and played in the water like a child, for the moment forgetting who and where she was because it didn't matter. In her hands, fine streams of water twisted and danced into beautiful, dazzling shapes. Katara bended a thick coil of water, that shimmied and twirled around her agile body before rolling it into a large orb that shivered before her eyes. She created her own current, pushing and pulling the water just as she had taught Aang when they had first started traveling together. And for her final trick, she bended another large orb of water holding it above her head. Katara let it hang in mid-air, giggling at how it jiggled and moved until, in one quick slice, she ruptured the orb. But before the droplets of water fell back into the river, she froze them and all around her, snow began to fall instead of heavy droplets of water. And for that brief moment, she was home.

Katara concentrated intensely on her bending, and she didn't hear the snaps of twigs and rustling leaves from behind the trees that she had her back to. She wouldn't see the blue-masked stranger peering curiously at her, studying her every move.

Thoroughly spent, Katara waded back to dry land. Once there, she carefully bended the water from her hair and from her white underclothes. _Good thing it was warm tonight or else I would've been freezing! _She couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she must've looked. Who stands in the middle of a cold river at night to bend in their underwear? One day, she would have to tell Gran Gran all about it. Instinctively, Katara traced her finger along the ripples that were etched in the smooth stone. Her mother probably smiled down upon her, filled with pride for her strong daughter.

Katara set to dressing her self and all she could think about was getting back to camp to snuggle into her bedroll, even if she only had a few hours left to sleep. No matter, she'd just catch up on sleep while they traveled on Appa. Just as long as no one asked her why she was so tired, she'd be fine.

The sound of a snapping twig made Katara's blood run cold.

_I'm not alone.. Who could it be?_

A million and one ideas raced through her mind but the one that made her heart stop – Azula. Had Azula been able to track her here? Maybe she found the campsite and captured Aang, Sokka and Toph first? Were Fire Nation soldiers on their way right now?

With bated breath, Katara decided that there was only one way to do this, and it meant facing whoever it was, Azula or not, head on. Katara quickly assumed her waterbending pose and bended two whips of water around her arms and in one fluid movement, she whipped around quickly to face whoever it was.

And she saw him.

The Blue Spirit himself, standing with his twin swords ready to attack. But at the sight of the Waterbender on the defensive, he lay down his swords before the frightened girl and bow before her.

_Why was he bowing? What is going on?_

She had heard about him during their travels around the Earth Kingdom but she merely wrote it off as an urban legend. Every town was not without their silly legends.

Confused, Katara spoke but never let her arms down.

"Who are you?", she demanded, waiting for the prostrate figure to present himself.

The masked person never spoke, never lifted his head.

"I said, **Who**. **Are**. **You**. And why were you watching me?"  
Katara's voice grew steely and cold but the man in the mask stayed quiet before her.

Relenting a little, she let go of the water covering her arms but still remained in a defensive stance, not quite sure of what the Blue Spirit would do next.

"ANSWER ME NOW" Katara yelled in frustration but more out of embarrassment that this masked figure caught her at her most vulnerable moment. She had no idea how much he saw, nor for how long he was there and she couldn't fight off the uneasy feeling gnawing at her stomach.

Hearing the anger in her voice, the Blue Spirit lifted his head slowly and with steady movements, raised himself from the ground until he stood up straight before his captor. Behind the mask, Zuko thanked the gods that she couldn't see the blush taking over his features. His heart swelled with admiration tinged with fear of this fearsome yet beautiful woman.

Katara wasn't sure of what to do next. The Blue Spirit began to walk towards her slowly and though she wanted to run and yell, she stay rooted to the spot. At that moment she cursed her curiosity. Her heart hammered inside of her chest.

The two figures shared the same pulse at that moment, frozen in time.

The Blue Spirit inched closer and closer to the agape girl before him until finally, he was within a few inches away from her. He was shocked that Katara, who was just a minute away from attacking him, let him be this close.

She didn't know _what_ she was doing at that moment. Part of her was paralyzed with awe and curiosity but the other part of her told her to run! Run! Now! And for once, Katara silenced the better part of her judgment that was always so quick to direct her actions. She watched the Blue Spirit reach out with his hand slowly, not sure of what he would do next, until she felt his hand on her cheek. The sudden touch sent a jolt of lightning down her spine. It was touch that felt so new yet familiar at the same time, but she didn't quite know how that could be possible. Without much thought, she closed her eyes and placed a tentative hand on top of the masked stranger's.

She didn't know how long they stood there like that, and she couldn't care any less. She was suddenly transported back to her homeland thanks to that touch. Katara's heart slowly filled with a love long forgotten, and the chill that usually gripped her heart melted once more. But before long, she felt the Blue Spirit's hand slip from beneath her fingers and that cold feeling returned as quickly as it had left her.

Her eyes still closed, she didn't see the Blue Spirit briefly pull up his mask. Zuko was seriously risking everything by pulling up his mask, but he had grown bolder with each attempt to touch Katara after each night.

She didn't see him lean in, but Katara felt the strange feeling of warm lips at the corner of her own mouth. _Was he…_

Katara didn't know what to do at that moment. Should she kiss him back? Should she run? She didn't even know him.. not too long ago he was spying on her like some sick pervert!

The Blue Spirit sensed her hesitation and withdrew from the chaste kiss. The warmth of his mouth was gone from her face, so Katara felt it right to open her eyes. She did, and Katara was able to catch the retreating back of the Blue Spirit right before he walked back into the cover of the trees.

And just like that, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Fire and Water

**Author's note: Wow, all of you guys blow my mind! Thanks again for all the reviews on the last chapter, the story alerts, and for adding my story as a favorite! This last chapter was a labor of love, as it took me quite a few days and way too many tries to crank this out. I centered it around one line that's been resonating with me for a while and it unfolded quite beautifully, in my opinion. Please note that this doesn't exactly follow canon, but heyyy it worked out. I'm sad to say that this will be the last chapter of the Of Masks and Moonlight series. What started out as a one-shot evolved into a longer story and it was an amazing process. Please review! And keep your eyes peeled for more stories in the future. Thanks to all my readers! 3  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fire and Water**

A new day dawned slowly across the Earth Kingdom, awakening every single living thing; a coat of warm, molten gold swathed the lands, borrowed from the rising sun. And in their respective camps, the sunlight triggered the stirrings of those who lay there.

For once, Katara cursed the arrival of the new day because it spelled the eventual acceptance of what may never be. Last night's rendezvous was faraway, dreamlike. Now just a frivolous thing that had to be set aside to make way for her moral obligations and the drudgery of the day to day tasks that needed to be taken care of. No matter how much her heart protested, she would have to forget about it for now. But, the kiss still lingered on the corner of her mouth and she dared to touch it every now and then, as if to remember the transient brush of a familiarly foreign mouth hidden behind that blue mask. The confusion still plagued her. Katara reminded herself that she shouldn't feel that way at all for a stranger, especially one who spied on her and nearly took advantage of her at her most vulnerable. But no matter how strange that felt, deep down inside she couldn't silence her intuition saying that maybe, maybe it could have been meant to be. Katara was never a firm believer in the curious sensation of fate and everything it entailed, that is, until she found Aang encapsulated in ice on that fateful day that felt like an eternity ago.

Sighing, Katara withdrew herself from the warmth and security of her bedroll and began to prepare for the day at hand. There was a fire to be made, food to be prepared, the camp to clean and re-pack, a bison and lemur to tend to. She would have to remind Toph to pull her weight around the camp, and Sokka to quit wasting his time planning. Then there was still Aang to attend to. Ever since she found Aang, Katara had always felt a strange sort of attachment to him that transcended the years. It was inexplicable, but at the same time old and familiar. But in the back of the mind, she knew that he loved her but in a way that Katara couldn't quite reciprocate. Even still, she took it upon herself to be there for Aang no matter what. It was what her mother would've wanted, and she was sure it was the only way to insure her father's return to the Southern Water Tribe and eventually, an end to the tyranny of the oppressive Fire Nation.

_Someday._

She re-braided her flowing hair swiftly with experienced fingers when she felt a small, comforting hand placed on her shoulder. Katara turned to face the large gray eyes that she had come to know and love, and she smiled.

"Morning, Aang", she smiled.

And in his eyes, Katara saw a flash of hope and a small flame of admiration briefly light up his eyes. And that's when she knew that she could never quite be the one Aang's idyllic young mind shaped her to be. But, it would be okay.

* * *

Zuko had long packed away his twin swords and mask, and had a roaring fire blazing in a small stone pit before Uncle Iroh awoke. The exiled Prince couldn't find sleep last night, with no lack of trying, because every time he closed his eyes a brilliant scene bathed in sparkling blue waters and twinkling stars startled him awake. He grasped at the night air, trying to touch the sound of the Waterbender's voice before jolting upright, completely unable to sleep. Her fierce eyes, her beautiful lips. Permanently etched on his brain along with her scent of jasmine and cool river water and the soft curl of her hair. It was impossible, _he _was impossible for running away like a coward. He stared intently at the cheery fire, mesmerized as the flames grew and shrank with each inhale and exhale.

"You know, Prince Zuko. Stare any harder at that fire and you might just burn your eyes!" Iroh let out a booming belly laugh, hoping that his little joke might rouse a little humor from his ill-tempered nephew. He wondered if Zuko had any idea how much love and adoration he felt for him, no matter how misguided and withdrawn he could be at times. The old General chalked it up to Zuko's hurt pride coupled with deep-seated sensitivity, but he still hoped that his hard headed nephew would wake up and understand how good he still had it. Zuko let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand over the top of his close-cropped hair, now beginning to grow longer. Still positive, Iroh stood and began to busy himself with their chipped earthenware teapot, hoping that a bit of tea in the boy's stomach would do him some good before setting off towards Ba Sing Se.

Zuko dwelled on Katara's hesitation the night before. _Did she know it was me? Why didn't she kiss me back?_ He ran through the torturous scene for the millionth time before his uncle snapped him out of his reverie by shoving a hot cup of tea into his hand rather unceremoniously. He could feel his uncle's eyes bore holes into his brain in an attempt to read his thoughts. After the first night, when Iroh had caught Zuko sneaking back into the camp with the Blue Spirit mask in hand, he had already guessed that his Uncle had caught on. But it wasn't like he was trying hard to hide it. But, Zuko never realized that maybe he was just easy to read.

The two kinsmen sat in stony silence for most of the morning, neither one sure of who should speak first. Iroh had already set to packing up their meager belongings. Every time his thoughts would wander towards last night, Zuko's frustration at his previous foolishness would suddenly flare up, and the Prince would clench his fists to keep from yelling aloud. His uncle placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and said "Come on nephew, it's time for us to leave." And the two men set off on a long walk towards the future, both quite unsure of what it would bring them.

…."You know nephew, just remember that the night can only brighten after it's reached its darkest hour.", Iroh's voice echoed in the distance as the two men walked away from their abandoned camp.

_But maybe…_

* * *

The passing of the weeks progressed without much of a hitch; Aang and his companions reached the grand city of Ba Sing Se and settled into the Upper Ring. They tried to re-adjust to living among so many people again, especially being in such a foreign city that seemed to thrive on the affectations of those who chose to dwell within in its highly-ordered, and segregated walls. Toph scoffed, remembering her prim and proper life back in Gao Ling. "I hate these society types. They're just too.. too.. uptight!", she remarked on one lazy day as she set to the busy work of picking her toes free from the dirt that caked on the bottom of her bare feet. Though initially caught up with the beauty and grandeur of the vast city, Katara quickly grew bored with the homogeneity and all the regulations designed to keep the citizens in their proper places. If she wanted this kind of restrictive order, she would've stayed in the Northern Water Tribe. At least there, she'd feel much more at home. But during the most silent hours of the nights, thoughts of the Blue Spirit manifested in the form of wordless dreams painted blue and silver. And they always ended with Katara watching his retreating form melt back into the trees as she sat, stunned with the cold wind whistling in her ears.

Meanwhile, Zuko and Iroh quickly adapted to life as refugees in the Lower Ring of the city, much to the former Prince's chagrin. But this newfound anonymity granted Zuko the rare and forgotten pleasure of obscurity, something that Zuko never really had the chance to enjoy until he was banished. It only took moving to a huge city of millions of refugees for him to realize this. Here, his scar was not the mark of a son cast away in disobedience, but instead simply just a scar given to him in a childhood accident. Along the way, he made up stories to the passersby, and they took it unquestioningly. But after a while, the scar began to carry guilt as he was forced to hear stories of wounds and deaths of family members suffered at the greedy and ruthless hands of his nation. He could say that he too, was a victim of the Fire Nation. And for once in his life, Zuko didn't find that fierce pride for his homeland burning deep within his heart. Instead it was replaced by grief and seething anger at his father, burning anew. But that was no matter; he was hundreds of miles away. Occasionally, Zuko strained his ears against the wind and he swore that he could hear the melodic laughter of a girl he once knew. But it left as quickly as it came, and the exiled Prince faded back into masses where no one knew his name nor his story.

* * *

Zuko awoke to the soft snores of his Uncle lying in a cot across their dingy and small apartment. The dirty linen curtains, in tatters, twisted softly and he could make out the glow of the moon pouring through the waste and squalor. It was then that Zuko decided to resurrect the Blue Spirit. With the same measured movements, he pulled on his mask and black clothes, making sure to strap the swords securely across his back should he need them. Without a second glance back into the room, Zuko took off without a sound and faded into the city night.

He ran across low rooftops, and darted through narrow alleyways, never really taking much note of his surroundings. It was really late, judging by the lack of stragglers stumbling through the empty streets and Zuko appreciated the peace and quiet; the city was much too loud during the day. He looked up but didn't find the familiar comfort in the night sky, because the light of the stars was blocked by the millions of lanterns used to light the city at night. He cursed the sprawl before him. But he continued to run, not quite fully aware of where or what he was running to. Something in him pulled him toward the heart of the city and he chose to obey.

Katara tugged at the smooth pendant securely fastened around her slender neck. It became a bit of a nervous habit to touch her mother's necklace, but no matter what she would still find that familiar comfort under her eager fingertips. She spent her days uselessly wandering the city streets; the only figure in blue while everyone else wore shades of green. Strangers stared at her blue eyes, at her wavy brown hair. Her darker skin was a cause for attention, and the few bold individuals would walk up to her with an outstretched hand to touch her, asking "where are you from? You're not Earth Kingdom, are you?" They poked and prodded, but Katara answered humbly. Despite the attention, it did nothing but make her feel even lonelier while lost in this city. The people here reminded her of her differences whenever they could.

She sat outside on the vast porch of their temporary home, enjoying the chorus of crickets resounding in the luxurious neighborhood. She reminded herself to stay humble, even though they were given top-notch living arrangements and treatment since their arrival in the city. She giggled, thinking herself a princess even if it was just a temporary thing. They would be moving on soon… again. Inside, her compatriots slept comfortably. But the night was too beautiful to sleep away and she found herself missing the outdoors greatly. Katara suddenly felt the familiar itch inside of her veins. _Water_. And without skipping a beat, she ran. Down countless stairs, down the streets, through wide-open gates towards the heart of the city. There had to be water there.

The two figures, coming from opposite ends of the great city, ran towards their goal in the center: a large fountain in the center of a quiet square, adorned with strings of lanterns that cast an amber glow on the water. The orbs of light danced and dazzled on the surface of the water; the perfect harmony of fire and water.

With each step, Katara saw the fountain looming in the distance and she felt the water pull and swim in her veins. It was beautiful; the way the lights danced on the surface of the water. Finally reaching her goal, she smiled widely as she dunked her hands into the cold water. She heard a similar splash on the opposite side of the large fountain and she looked up to see –

Zuko, hidden behind the Blue Spirit mask looked up from the water to see _her. _

Katara's heart stood stock still in her chest as the rush of excitement flowed through her veins.

They stood, staring at each other. Both afraid to make the first move.

But Katara dared herself to go forward first.

She jumped into the fountain, and crossed across it with huge, splashing steps until she stood face to face with the Blue Spirit. _How did he know I'd be here?_ Her eyes drank him up eagerly and Katara was sure that whoever was behind the mask was doing the same.

Zuko wanted to tear off his mask and just place his lips all over her, but he knew that if he did, she wouldn't be so happy to see him. His heart fell at the thought of her being in love with the Blue Spirit and not Zuko himself, but it was a risk he had known and had to take ever since he donned it in the first place. He suddenly felt sorry that his history had placed him in such a precarious position. Behind his blue mask, he offered a smile that would go unseen and instead reached out to touch her arm.

Without knowing who started it or how, they were in each other's arms, grasping and holding on to each other tightly in the midst of the fountain. The two hearts beat fiercely as one, with no regard to history or the present. Their faces buried in each other's necks, they breathed the words 'destiny' as markers on their skin. The two figures, one in black and one in blue clutched on to each other for something just short of an eternity as the orbs of fire danced above their hands, with the water flowing around their feet.

Katara closed her eyes, relishing the warmth that emanated from the Blue Spirit's body. His hands grasped her waist firmly, and she couldn't fight the tingle that was starting to slowly snake her way through her body. It was a strange and new sensation, one that she fought to cling on to.

Zuko breathed in her scent, still one of jasmine and cool river water. His head was dizzy with the intoxication of her scent, her warmth, her vibrancy. He could feel her heart beat through their thin clothes; the rhythm being one he wouldn't forget. He knew that they couldn't stand like that forever. Zuko guessed that she was there with the Avatar and the rest of her friends. But no matter what, the Avatar was still an enemy to him and his nation.. even though right now, he couldn't give a damn.

The night would soon end, and they both knew what that would mean.

Breaking the silence between them, Zuko dared to speak, hoping that the hammering of his heart wouldn't betray his sense of coolness.

"Close your eyes.." he whispered softly, and he looked down to see Katara do so.

When he was sure that she wasn't looking, he lifted his mask just like he did weeks ago and kissed her full on her lips.

The softness of her lips and the absolute thrill of feeling them on his were way different than he had originally imagined. It was something angelic and sinful at the same time. His heart stopped when he felt Katara return the kiss, weaving her lips in and out of his. The two stood, sharing that wonderful kiss until they broke apart, gasping for air.

Katara made no effort to conceal the blush spreading across her cheeks. That kiss made her insides melt and run together, and every thought in her mind was banished. The alienation and loneliness she had had to fight with vanished, just as the iciness that once gripped her heart melted away with the touch of his hand on that night, many weeks ago.

And as the dawn began to color the sky, Zuko and Katara made for the opposite ends of the city, hugging one last time before turning away. This time, no sadness gripped her heart but instead, she was re-instilled with a sense of burning hope.

Deep inside of her heart, Katara already knew that their paths would cross again one day.

**The End**


End file.
